


In The Rover

by Triglav



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 在林间，在路虎车里，他们在一起。Sorry guys this fanfic's written in Chinese :(Based on S04E09





	In The Rover

艾里克·杰克逊下了很大的决心，才终于说出那句话。 

  


 

  


他们一路上都很沉默，没有人说话。罗安玩着刀，艾比在默祷，克拉克闭目养神，只听得见不停息的雨声敲击着路虎车的顶棚。那些雨滴随时都可能包裹住千米高空的辐射尘，变作黑色毒液而落到地面，腐蚀过金属车壳，然后杀死这车里的每一个人。  
黑头发的医生坐在副驾驶位。  
医生很年轻，下个月才满二十七岁，也许永远不会满了。他觉得自己这时应该是要说些什么的，却始终找不到话题的切入点。他看向司机，司机曾经是个窃贼，也许现在也是。他的驾驶技术绝非普通蟊贼可比，并且才刚刚成年，比医生还要年轻。  
他们应该在一分钟后停车，把罗安、艾比和克拉克放下来，祈祷他们能在黑雨落下前进入室内，与聚集在波利斯的恐慌又暴怒的部落首领们高谈阔论而不被弄死，并且突然想出个能保证所有地表人和天空人不在五天后的全球核子辐射中悲惨地死去的锦囊妙计。  
他们不会关上引擎，以免它彻底熄火、无法再次发动。他们会回一趟方舟传信，或者去岛上的实验室，以防艾茉利突然暴起杀了雷文而墨菲没能来得及阻止，以及诸如此类的事；或者他们就待在这儿，拿一副不完整的扑克牌消磨时间、假装有话可聊，一边等着终将来到的友军或是敌人。无论如何，等到艾比和克拉克结束她们关于阴谋论的谈话并爬出车外，这辆荷载半打士兵或者三吨物资的老爷车里，就只剩下医生和前窃贼两个人而已。  
真是太棒了，南亚裔的青年医生自嘲地想，离世界末日一个星期都不到，我居然还想着谈恋爱。 

  


 

内森·米勒开口的瞬间，艾里克·杰克逊的心脏如擂鼓般骤然加速跳动。  
_“这条隧道穿过森林。”_ 黑皮肤的青年说。  
他们都知道隧道另一端是什么，于是杰克逊接口问道： _“你打算在那儿待多久？”_  
谢天谢地，看来他们不用玩牌了。这副牌的梅花和红桃甚至凑不出一个同花顺。  
_“开过去就马上回来。”_ 米勒说，态度果断。当贝拉米不在时，这位兼任路虎驾驶员的士兵显然能胜任前线指挥官的职责： _“如果你有东西忘在了实验室的话，跟我说一声。”_  
他当然没有东西忘在实验室。整个方舟领地十年来只有他和艾比两个医生堪做病理学研究，谁都承担不起一次丢三落四所导致的后果。  
但是米勒不知道这件事。  
见鬼，米勒不知道的事远不止这一件。 

  


  


远在方舟系统对地球进行无缓冲式跳伞之前，杰克逊曾负责在医疗站值夜班。他的导师艾比年近五十，又有丈夫和女儿，一到九点总得回家；杰克逊年纪轻，且孑然一身，便每晚嗑着咖啡因药片处理那些心脏病胃出血的急诊，和工厂站或是农场站的事故。大约是在两年以前，有人推着一辆轮床，风暴似地冲进医院的门。  
“他右上臂中枪了，快做点什么，至少止个血……”  
推着轮床的金发的年轻人显然十分焦急，他穿着实习守卫的制服，揪起杰克逊的领子。杰克逊喘不过气，举起双手示意这位实习生先饶他一命。然后他再去看他的病人，是个黑皮肤的小伙子，戴着毛线帽，正躺在轮床上大翻白眼：  
“我又不是不能走。”  
他只靠这一句话便触怒了金发的男孩，杰克逊在实习守卫对毛线帽小伙滔滔不绝的埋怨声中准备手术包、药剂和血袋。情形并不严重，失血很少，子弹动能显然烧焦了血管末端、起到收束作用。骨骼看来也无大碍，只需要拍片确认体内有无破碎弹片即可。一般这种情况，疼痛才是最大的问题。  
他有条不紊给毛线帽小伙清创、打消炎针、缝线、包扎、下了“需要过夜观察”的结论，这期间毛线帽哼都没哼一声，疼痛耐受力堪比常年痛经又经历过难产的女人。  
然后杰克逊看到守卫队的米勒队长走了进来。  
“队长。”他恭恭敬敬地打招呼，中年黑人敷衍地朝他点了点头，下一秒从腰间取下那副电磁手铐，以快到令人眼花的速度把毛线帽小伙的左手拷在轮床上。  
杰克逊看呆了。  
“内森·米勒，”他听见米勒队长咬牙切齿地这样说，“你他妈偷东西的时候到底在想什么？” 

噢，他想，原来这就是米勒队长的那个小混混儿子……那么旁边这位金发男就是他男朋友了？  
杰克逊饶有兴趣地看肥皂剧现场，手上动作不停，准备给年轻的那位米勒挂止痛药。因他体内没有弹片，伤又不重，按照方舟百年来因为生存需要而早已扭曲到毫无人性的规章，杰克逊只能给他打四分之一标准剂量的吗啡。他如此这般对米勒解释了，轮床上的年轻人一言不发，连眉头都没皱一下。  
“一般而言，”米勒队长说，“我们会直接把他带到总理面前进行审判，当场就流放了，哪轮得到给他打止痛药。”  
他是位严厉的父亲，又是方舟安全部门的二把手，这会儿他唯一的儿子居然成了小偷，话便说得狠厉。年轻的米勒看起来却无动于衷。  
“内特才十六岁，流放法不适用。他会去监狱站待上一段时间，很快就会出来的。”金发的实习守卫勇敢地反驳他男友的父亲，杰克逊现在想起来他的名字叫布莱恩。方舟人口统共三千，按比例来讲喜欢同性的男性大约三十人，即使未曾熟识，总也隐约听说过些八卦。更何况杰克逊与他们是同类，他可能还撞见过他俩在哪个角落偷偷接吻。  
他好像不喜欢说话。杰克逊看着还是个未成年人的米勒，这样想。  
米勒队长和布莱恩今晚都是一点就炸，便在轮床前吵得激烈，杰克逊行使医生职责请他们出了病房。待他回房以后，米勒冷不丁地说：  
“谢谢。”  
“不必。”  
杰克逊条件反射地答，米勒没再说一个字。  
  


他后来在某日晚饭期间听人说事发那天是布莱恩的生日，距离他的实习期结束还有几个月，轮班结束后便没有配枪资格。米勒想给布莱恩一份礼物，便三更半夜去军械库偷枪。那边的锁具超出少年惯偷当时的能力限度，多花了不少时间，发现情况不对的夜班管理员自然没对他客气。  
这家伙也太傻了……最后杰克逊评价，往嘴里塞了一勺土豆泥。不过方舟上大概有一半未成年人都那么傻，他说，这其中又有一半傻到被抓起来了。  
再后来这群傻瓜的大头照便出现在计划书里、会议室里、作战中心的大屏幕里。这其中有他看着长大的、艾比的女儿克拉克，有那个大名鼎鼎的“太空行走者”芬恩，有他曾经帮忙辅导过生物和化学提高课程的、脑筋很好使的蒙蒂和贾斯珀，有全方舟都为之震惊的、“藏在地板下的女孩”奥克塔维娅·布雷克，有差点杀了人、但因为未成年而逃脱流放结局的约翰·墨菲，有不知道为什么居然最后一刻进入名单里的好孩子威尔斯·亚哈，还有傻到偷了一把枪却没成功、然后因此快把一条命都赔进去的内森·米勒。  
  


成年人们送他们去死。  
艾里克·杰克逊谁都没能拯救。  
他们活下来了，虽然不是每个人都。  
内森·米勒没有死，拯救他的人是他自己。  
  


杰克逊和米勒下一次说话便是在地球上。南亚裔医生的前男友死于工厂站和冰之国的第一次交锋，那之后他忙于自我疗愈、诊治他人、被一个脑子有问题的人工智能洗脑、操心即将灭绝的人类的命运，因而很是清心寡欲了一段时间。直到米勒带着队伍和露娜一起登陆百年前即遭遗弃的、危机四伏的岛屿，他才突然发现，当年不爱说话的少年犯已经成为了非常优秀的指挥官与领导者、与人交流无碍、愿意为部下的性命负起责任、端起枪来有不可思议的精准。  
是在他自己的肩膀被无人机击中之后，杰克逊才明白这种疼痛有多折磨人。他连自己为伤口施加压力的力气也没有，还得让与他藏在同一个木棚中的米勒按着他的肩膀。米勒一手替杰克逊止血，另一手扛着枪，眼睛瞄准半空中的无人机。他的双手都很稳定，杰克逊在深入骨髓的钝痛和失血过多的寒冷中，察觉到米勒的掌心的温度。  
那温度烙在他的肩膀，像温柔的火焰。  
  


“……这回乐子可大了。”  
杰克逊自暴自弃地对贝拉米·布雷克如是总结，他们在某场黑雨开始前匆匆见了一面。贝拉米在少年犯们踏上地球土地之前就是米勒所尊敬的对象，并且他只比杰克逊小三岁，杰克逊如此向他剖白内心思想，也不算特别丢脸。  
尽管贝拉米总是眉宇深锁、一脸苦大仇深，思考着诸如人类灭亡国族战乱墨菲搞事妹妹逃家之类生死攸关的大事，可他在听到杰克逊花三分钟长话短说总结完的简介陈述后，却露出了一个让这位身材纤瘦的医生有点惊恐的笑容。  
“独家消息，”贝拉米说，“两周前他刚和布莱恩分手。”  
“说是地球那么大，他想试试看别的可能、别的人。”  
  


现在，是说出那句话的时候了。  
黑发褐肤的医生缓缓地握紧拳头。 

  
_“或者，”_ 他说， _“你可以和我在一起。”_

  
当那个了然的笑容浮现在米勒的嘴唇上时，杰克逊知道他赌对了。  
他拥有的不多，他的生命可能只剩下最后五天，他们或许即将面对很多场战斗。  
但是现在，他们在这里，在这辆现年一百多岁必须省着用燃料的老爷路虎车上，忘记了身外的一切。  
他们的世界里只有彼此的灵魂。  
他们在一起。  


  
FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> 角色名全部写了中文，很不好意思。  
> 404时喜欢上的CP，409官方爸爸居然给我打了鸡血，于是选取了7分30秒左右这一段的官方料，捏造了一些乱七八糟的私设，写了这篇文。  
> 斜体字部分取自409这段的英文字幕，根据自己的理解翻译了放在文里。  
> 时间线bug无数，譬如Jackson和Bellamy这一面是绝对见不到的，更何况Jackson和Bellamy也没有半毛钱的关系，而且TV里Jackson和Miller对话的时候车厢里Roan、Clarke和Abby也都还在……


End file.
